Best of You
by MissLibertine
Summary: Post 1x11. Ella le pertenecía a alguien más y Damon sabía que las cosas no cambiarían. Porque, muchas veces, sólo nos queda conformarnos con la porción que nos toca. DamonxElena. Regalito para Mel.


**Disclaimer****: The Vampire Diaries no es mío. Ni el libro, ni la serie, ni Damon Salvatore. ****Todos sabemos eso. **

…

**Best of You**

**By LadyCornamenta**

…

_I've got another confession, my friend:__ I'm no fool_

…

Ella no era Katherine. Damon lo sabía.

Elena Gilbert era una persona muy diferente a quien sería su eterno amor. Sus personalidades eran tan opuestas que incluso se volvía difícil no encontrar algo atractivo en aquella joven de Mystic Falls. Era tan distinta a Katherine, pero a la vez tan parecida, que se volvía misteriosamente encantadora.

Y, sin embargo, ella estaba con Stefan. Ella _amaba _a Stefan y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

Damon ya se había encontrado en medio de sentimientos confusos mucho tiempo atrás, formando parte de un complejo y enfermizo triángulo amoroso del que nadie había salido ganando. Incluso cuando Elena era una persona diferente a Katherine, que parecía tener muy en claro qué deseaba, y la situación en la que se encontraban había cambiado considerablemente —después de todo, Elena era sólo una simple y vulnerable humana—, para él todo se limitaba a lo mismo. Stefan era el elegido; él era quien podía disfrutar de estar con la persona que amaba, mientras Damon debía conformarse con ser un participante pasivo de otra triste historia inconclusa.

A pesar de todo, el obstinado vampiro había decidido llevársela con él; había decidido meterla en ese auto y pretender que, aunque fuera por tan sólo un día, podía confiar en Elena. Damon había decidido jugar un poco y cumplir algunos de sus deseos prohibidos. Esa era la chica de su hermano y nadie decía lo contrario, mas eso no iba a impedirle disfrutar un poco de la situación oportuna que le había permitido coger a la joven Gilbert con la guardia baja.

Ella despertó y pronto comenzó el interrogatorio. Ella preguntaba, él evadía sus interrogantes con frases hechas y miradas pícaras. La voz de Julian Casablancas sonaba en el estéreo y sólo el viento era testigo de aquel pequeño desliz. Nadie más sabría que Damon, por primera vez, se sentía a gusto en compañía de una humana.

Bajaron del auto y la escena se repitió con perseverancia. Ella quería saber que sucedía, él seguía sonriendo socarronamente.

—No tienes tu collar —se jactó.

Ella estaba asustada, aunque seguía mirándolo desafiante. Él sabía que podía hacer lo que quisiera, ella no podría detenerlo si utilizaba su persuasiva mirada. Sin embargo, quería que las cosas fluyeran naturalmente aquella tarde. Por supuesto, podría robarle un beso o algo más si se lo proponía, pero prefería dejar eso en manos del azar y el alcohol.

Tomaron, bebieron, rieron e incluso ella fue la encargada de susurrarle cosas al oído. Roces confidentes, bromas pícaras, miradas cómplices; ambos se trataban como viejos amigos, como amantes encubiertos. Y quizás Elena no recordaría todo aquello al día siguiente, pero a él realmente no le importaba. Se contentaba con aquella extraña sensación de saber que, a pesar de todo, había un vínculo oculto entre ambos; algo que no tenía nada que ver con Stefan ni con el amor que ella sentía por él.

Damon Salvatore nunca había sido un tonto y débil conformista. Sin embargo, en esa particular oportunidad se encontraba satisfecho tan sólo con tener las sobras de quien podía obtenerlo todo de Elena.

Quizás, por una vez en su vida, Damon Salvatore aceptaba la derrota en silencio.

…

**¡Hola! Acá me tienen de nuevo en otro fandom, con un regalito para Mel, también conocida como Pétalos de Furia, a quién le prometí un oneshot de esta parejita. No sé si era lo que estabas esperando de un DamonxElena, pero espero que te haya gustado. **

**¿Ustedes que opinan?, ¿les gustó? Eso espero y, sí es así, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber. **

**Gracias a todos por leer los constantes delirios que publico. **

**Nos leemos prontito en **_**No es tan fácil…, **_**I swear. **

**LadyC.**


End file.
